Weariness
by Ice Dagger
Summary: Set after the events at the Castle following the Lakebed Temple. Midna contemplates Link during the hour just before dawn. Disclaimed.


The sky was starting to lighten over us, turning the dark inky sky of night to the dusty azure of pre-dawn. The air whipping around me was warmer than it had been an hour ago, and the landscape rushing past was clearer and sharper than the last time I looked. Dawn was approaching, and fast. I tugged on a fistful of fur to catch his attention. He slowed from a gallop to a trot and glanced over his shoulder, growling quietly. I ignored it, as usual. "It's near dawn." I felt the need to point it out even though I'm sure he'd noticed sooner than I had – his senses in this form were sharper than mine. "There's some cover over there where we can stop for a few hours." He snorted at me, obviously not excited to be taking a break at such a critical time. I frowned and tugged a little harder than necessary to make sure he knew I meant business. I don't know why I cared if he rested – I did not need to stop in order to restore my energy; if he wanted to run himself to exhaustion, I should have let him. Instead I found myself filled with relief when he walked to the side of the path as directed and nosed at a small hole between in the bushes. He barely gave me time to jump off of his back before he started digging out a makeshift bed beneath the dark green shrubs. "A little warning would be nice." I grumbled. He did not even bothering to look up from his project to seem apologetic. I crossed my arms and tapped a foot in annoyance and impatience, but he just kept digging taking no notice of me. He finally made the hole big enough for the two of us to squeeze into and crawled inside, collapsing instantly with his pink tongue lolling out. I sighed and shook my head. I should have stopped him earlier; I knew he pushed himself when he got nervous. But after all that happened, it must have slipped my mind. Besides, he was a big boy and could certainly take care of himself. It's not as if . . .

My eyes narrowed, trying to think back as early as possible. Though all of this, I couldn't remember him ever – but he must have, my memory was just fuzzy because of the pain. There was absolutely no way he could be that stupid. But then again, it was him I was talking about – shouldn't give him too much credit. "You haven't rested since before Lakebed, have you?" I asked quietly even though I already knew the answer.

He looked back up at me, still panting with fatigue. He didn't try to deny it by looking indignant. He simply locked eyes with me for a split second and then glanced away, looking rather more sheepish than a wolf ever should. He probably hadn't stopped running for more than five minutes for at least a day, and even then it would be either to listen for enemies or to slurp up some rainwater before rushing onward. He probably hadn't eaten a decent meal since we stopped in Kakariko to check on the villagers. Reaching through the haze of memory, I realized he hadn't relaxed his guard even when we entered the underground passage to Princess Zelda's tower – he couldn't have, with me injured on his back. He hadn't even had a good night's sleep since before we entered the temple. We had gone straight through the temple with as little rest as possible, I needed him to hurry so I could get the last Fused Shadow. But then Zant appeared and – I stopped that train of thought and floated into the makeshift den, shaking my head. "Dumb animal." I muttered under my breath.

He nipped at my leg as I rose above him to settle further back in the shelter. – almost playfully, but just close enough to inform me he didn't like my choice of words. I shrugged it off and seated myself in the cold dirt, trying to ignore the chill it sent through me. He scooted around to curl up against me, tail flicking out to cover my bare legs. I smiled and let his body heat warm me again while trying to find a comfortable position. His chest was still heaving as he gulped down air but at least the panting had stopped, that would make it easier for me to rest. I grimaced when I shifted against him, the movement sending pain shooting up my abdomen, all the way up to my shoulders, and back down my arms to the very tips of my fingers. I must have made a sound or tensed because he nuzzled the side of my face, whining inquisitively. "I'm fine." I ground out, irritated by his concern. I was the Princess of the Twili, not some child who needed to be looked after and coddled. Just who did he think he was, anyway? I sigh, aggravated by him, the whole situation, and the world in general.

He thought he was a hero; the boy destined to save his land, the land that the Goddesses granted to his people. The people of light. He was a child of the oppressors that drove my people away and banished us to the land of eternal twilight. My people built their lives on the hatred for his kind; I lived my life by the unspoken rule that all those who dwell in this world are evil and should be hated.

But as we traveled, I forgot who he was – a holder of the Triforce, and a being of light. Somehow, when we were together, all I could see in him was the boy I met in the dungeon – a boy who got sucked into something too big for him to handle, the war Zant started that this world did not deserve to be thrown into. I couldn't force myself to stay mad at him or even hate him as I had been trained to do. I jumped when his wet nose nudged me again. I blinked and looked over my shoulder at his face. He whined softly and nuzzled my arm, looking up at me worriedly. I smiled and settled back into his side. "I know you were worried." I whispered. "And thanks." He grunted and nestled his head on his paws, ears standing straight up to listen for any movement outside. "Doesn't mean you need to wear yourself thin, though." I knew he was already fast asleep and couldn't hear me, but it made me feel better to say. I yawned and curled up as small as possible, tucking myself as close as I could into him.

A/N: Ok, so this has been sitting half done in my computer since I finished Twilight Princess last spring. I'm so glad I finished it. I hope Midna isn't too OOC. I really tried to keep her the way I saw her in the game. But let me know what you guys think. Flames are, as usual, not accepted. Only constructive criticism if you please. :)


End file.
